mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mob
Mobs are living, moving game entities. The term "mob" is short for "mobile". Overview The Mo' Creatures mod adds a variety of over 50 new mobs to Minecraft. The mod focuses on allowing the player to interact with and tame new creatures. Each mob in Mo' Creatures is either passive, neutral or hostile, and some have advanced AI, which of course depends on the player's presence. Spawning Like Minecraft mobs, Mo' Creatures come to exist by spawning in many ways. Most mobs will spawn naturally, dependent on the light level and biome, often times in groups with mobs of the same (or often different) variety. Some mobs also have the ability to breed, which will spawn baby versions of themselves. Mobs will not naturally spawn on transparent blocks, in water (except for sharks, dolphins, piranhas, small fish, medium fish, fishies, stingrays, jellyfish and manta rays), in lava, or on half blocks (slabs, stairs). Players can also spawn mobs by using spawn eggs in Creative mode, or the /summon command after enabling cheats. Behavior Mobs are affected by the environment in the same ways as the player and Minecraft mobs: they are subject to physics, and they can be hurt by the same things that harm the player (catching on fire, falling, drowning, attacked by weapons, etc.). Some mobs may be resistant to weapons or hazards, such as ents, which are resistant to all damage except for axes, and werewolves, which can only be killed with a silver sword. Mobs can ride minecarts and other mobs, and can climb up ladders. When mobs are killed, they turn to dust and drop items which may be useful resources, including fur or hide, which is used to craft armor. Each type of mob in Mo' Creatures'' has a certain AI (Artificial Intelligence) system with different behaviors and mechanics. Mobs will wander around at random if there is a player nearby and usually avoid walking off blocks high enough to cause falling damage. Many mobs have an advanced pathfinding system that allows them to traverse complex mazes to get to a desired object or destination. Passive mobs will flee in random directions after being hurt, while hostile mobs will face and chase/attack the player as soon as they come close. Neutral mobs, such as snakes, will remain neutral until a player or mob provokes it (usually by attacking), at which point it will turn hostile toward and attack the entity that hit or get too close to it. Most mobs are aware of players within 12 or 16 blocks of them. Mobs can not see through most solid blocks, including semi-transparent blocks such as ice, glass, or glass panes. Mobs will not attempt to walk on rail tracks, unless pushed on by other mobs. '''Riding' Some hostile Minecraft mobs can ride a few Mo' Creatures mobs in the same way players can. this includes zombies, zombie pigmen or skeletons riding on horsemobs, wolves and scorpions. When mobs are killed, they drop various items which may be useful to the player for use in many crafting recipes. Some mobs can also only be found in certain biomes, such as mammoths, frost scorpions and polar bears, which can can only be found in "snow" biomes. Like vanilla Minecraft mobs, every mob in Mo' Creatures has an AI (artificial intelligence) system with different behavior and mechanics. Mobs will ordinarily wander around at random if there is a player nearby and usually will avoid walking off blocks high enough to cause fall damage. Other mobs have more advanced AI, and as a result, have more complex behavior. This includes scorpions stinging the player if the/she get too close, ogres destroying blocks within close range of the player, or golems using blocks as a projectile. Big golems can form their body from blocks in the surrounding environment, making them a formidable and challenging enemy. Mini golems will simply throw a block at you, however, and are not considered very dangerous. 'Taming' Most mobs can be tamed in various ways, such as catching aquatic mobs (like fish or crabs) with a fish net or by hatching mob eggs such as wyvern, ostrich, many types of fish, Komodo dragon or shark eggs. Some mobs, such as horses, can be ridden, bred and can even transform into rarer variants, (such as a fairy horse or pegasus) with the use of essences. Mobs can be transported, and can be placed from one area to another with the use of amulets. List of mobs Passive mobs Neutral mobs Aggressive mobs Category:Mo' Creatures